Professor Nightray's secret
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: It happened all of a sudden and too fast. The moment he saw that blond & green-eyed student, his heart stopped. He would never expect anything to happen between them, it would be against the rules and completely inappropriate... but that afternoon in his office, the rules were the less thing that mattered. -One-shot YAOI-


**Hey there! It's been a while since the last time I uploaded a fanfic, that's because I've lost my touch and inspiration and I just couldn't write ;_; asdasdasd so.. Uhmm I think it was yesterday, I was randomly passing through my likes in Youtube and saw the Pandora Hearts special #3... and since I couldn't make an AMV out of it, I wanted to write the story behind that special in my head ewe 3 oh yeah that's porn -btw- ~ so! I hope you enjoy it ~~ 3 **

* * *

"So this is the Pandora Academy?" a young green-eyed blond said out loud while he was looking at a sign in the entrance of the school. Every student was finally returning from Holidays, with an exception of the blond who had just entered and was going through his first day, getting a fresh start in a new school.

"I'm late! I'm late!" a voice was heard from the afar. The blond turned curious to see what was going on but it was too late, for someone just crashed with him and both of them fell down.

"I'm so sorry!" the older one said as the green-eyed student patted his head due the impact of the fall. He then opened his eyes and smiled to the guy. The black-haired guy couldn't help but blush a little bit, considering that the blond one was right on top of him and his eyes and smile shined brighter than the sun.

"Don't worry, it seems like you were in a rush." the younger one said while he raised up and help the other one too.

"A-Are you a new student? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah that's because this is my first day. Are you also a senior in this Academy?" the blond asked curious.

"Oh... no no, I'm a teacher. My name's Gilbert Nightray. Nice to meet you..."

"Oz. Oz Vessalius." he smirked. "Really? it's because you look so young you seem like a student as well!"

The black-haired one blushed again. "Me? Young? No way! I'm at least twice your age."

"The age's just something relative Gilbert-sensei~"

Before Gilbert could say a word, the bell rang.

"Well then Oz, let's go" the black-haired said.

"Right after you." he said smirking.

The classes began. Gilbert went to his respective classroom as well as Oz, who was introduced in every single one of them. It was a surprise for Gilbert to notice that Oz would also be a new student in his class -not that it would bother him-.

The day didn't last that long considering it was the first one. Nothing interesting happened and Oz was just adapting to the new change, rules and mostly building and classes.

* * *

A month passed by. Oz was loving every single thing in the Academy, but what he enjoyed the most was, of course, having classes with his favorite teacher, Gilbert. Meanwhile, it was lunch time, and even though Oz got along with almost everyone of his classmates due his charisma, he wanted to spend that time with someone else.

"Gilbert-sensei~" he called the black-haired one walking down the stairs. Gilbert turned to face the blond.

"Oh, what is it Oz?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?" he asked smirking.

Gilbert blushed almost instantaneously. "H-Huh? B-But if a sensei and a student do that together..."

"There's no problem." he smiled. "Plus, I made a bento since I figured that I'd have lunch with you."

"B-Bento?"

"Yes~ A bento with special grilled meat. I made it using my family's "secret sauce", it is very delicious and I'm sure you're gonna looove it~"

"N-No.. that's not the problem..."

"Well then," he interrupted, "I'll be waiting up in the roof." he finished and walked away with a mischevious smile on his face.

"W-wait!" he stuttered, even though he knew the blond wouldn't listen. He couldn't help but smile a little bit and then sighed. Why was he getting so nervous about? What was he possibly thinking? Having a crush on a student? There was no way in hell he could felt that! And even if he did... it was better for him to keep those feelings hidden and burried.

After a couple of minutes, the teacher met up with his student for lunch, and even though Gilbert wasn't fully convinced and was scared that someone would caught them, he ended up having a great time with his student, talking about themselves and knowing each other better, also because he had the relief that that would be only one day thing, so there would not be some sort of problem or misunderstanding at all.

And there was were Gilbert's thoughts were completely wrong, for those lunch time with Oz began to turn into a daily routine, and as time passed by, Gilbert stopped caring if someone would caught them. Besides, what could go possibly wrong? I mean it was just a student having lunch with his teacher, nothing else.

* * *

Time kept passing by, and it seemed that Gilbert's hidden feelings were reaching out. Every single time he had a class in which Oz was present, he felt nervous. He just didn't know what was about that young blond that started to drive him crazy. Like, no one else had ever make his heart beat in such rush, or get him blushing almost every minute. He didn't understand it, but still, he loved it, even though he knew nothing would ever happen between them; not only because they were both males, mostly because of their student-teacher relationship.

The classes were finally over for the day, and everyone enjoyed it because it was Friday. It was 4pm and almost everyone had left school, except for those students taking courses and other teachers finishing their duties.

Someone knocked into Gilbert's office.

"Come in." he said.

"Sensei, I was afraid I wouldn't find you here."

"Oh, is there something wrong Oz?" he asked concerned, standing up of his desk.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." The green-eyed boy said closing the door behind him, locking it up. "I can't take it anymore, and I just couldn't wait any longer."

"W-what's wong? Are you okay?"

"No sensei, I'm not okay. I'm not okay by the fact that I want you here and now."

Gilbert's cheeks turned completely red. "W-what? O-Oz!"

"I know I know! I know how stupid it sounds but it's the truth. I can't help it."

"N-No, it isn't stupid. I'm surprised you feel the same way." He then opened his eyes wide and closed his mouth, but it was too late because he already said it.

"So... you feel the same way about me?~" he asked walking closer to him.

"No no no, f-forget I said that!"

"But it's so trueeee~ look at your cheeks, you're extremely red. Don't deny how you feel."

"I'm n-not denying anything! I... I just... t-this is against the rules and inappropriate in so many levels!" the older one exclaimed walking backwards.

"Who cares about the rules anyway?" Oz smirked mischeviously walking closer to him. Gil kept walking backwards until he reached the wall and he could no longer avoid the blond. "I can't hold it anymore sensei, I'm really attracted to you, since the very first moment we met."

"O-Oz... I..."

Before he could finish the sentence, the green-eyed one leaned over to kiss him deeply. Gilbert's eyes were wide opened due the surprise, but then he closed them and enjoyed the kiss of the other one.

"It may be time for me to teach the lesson this time~" he said sitting on the teacher's desk and pulling him closer from his tie.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Just let yourself go with the flow, Gilbert-sensei~" he whispered on his ear and then licked it. The teacher felt shivers passing through his entire body, and he couldn't help but moan.

"S-Someone can hear us!"

The blond smiled mischeviously. "That makes this even more exciting, so you'd better moan in my ear and beg me, even though I won't stop~"

"W-why are you so teaser?"

"Because I love to see that expression in your face." he smirked leaning over to place another warm kiss on his lips, and after a couple of them they started to turn rougher and deeper. Gilbert hold Oz from his back while the blond stirred his hair all over.

Without detaching, they changed places and now Gilbert was the one sitting on his desk and Oz was facing him standing up. He then started undoing his green tie and slowly unbottoning his shirt, leaving his chest exposed. The blond smirked and started to lick his entire body.

"O-Oz... _Nggh_!" he started groaning.

The green-eyed student then felt Gilbert's hard member through his pants, and he began to stroke it softly. Gilbert began to moan, no matter how hard he covered his mouth, his moans kept increasing when Oz kept stroking.

"Feels good doesn't it?~" the young one teased. "I bet this will feel even better.." He then unbottoned his pants, letting his member free at last. Then he started stroking it gently.

"O-Oz! _Uhhnn.. Ahh_!" he groaned raising his hips unconsciously.

"Are you liking it Gilbert-sensei?~" He teased. The teacher couldn't even answer. The fact of the pleasure he felt to those touches were a big obstacule; he sure was enjoying the moment, and still he was trying to avoid letting out more of his groans, scared that someone would listen, so he started bitting his fist in order to avoid moaning higher.

He couldn't help the boy's actions. They felt extremely good, even though he knew how wrong everything was, not that he cared at the moment, he didn't want Oz to stop.

"Still not letting me hear those moans? What if I do this?~" he started stroking just the tip of his erection softly, and after a while he began to lick it.

"G-_A-Ahhh_!" he gasped out of breath arching his back.

That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to make him his in that instant. Unconsciously he began to stir Oz's hair as he kept licking his most sensitive part.

"O-Oz!" he moaned with his eyes closed.

The green-eyed student stopped and turned to look at him. The older one then leaned over to start kissing him, which took Oz by surprise. Gilbert then started getting rid of his tie and unbottoning his white shirt without detaching from his soft lips. Oz began to moan when Gil reached his erection and began to stroke it from above the clothes. The blond one, increasing his moaning due the arousal, started moving his hips to be able to feel more of the teacher's touch.

After more teasing, Oz got rid of the nuisance of his pants and sat on top of Gilbert's lap, giving him a mischevious look and holding his member against Gil's to rub them together.

"Nn-...nn-! Ahh~ Ngn...!" both of them began to groan. Oz leaned over and kept kissing him without stopping the stroke, which changed its rhythm into a faster one. Oz's desire was rising, and after a while, he leaned to lick his neck and stopped on his ear. "_Fuck me_, sensei." His teacher then got paralyzed. How could he do that to his student? As if what they were doing wasn't wrong enough. Oz could feel how he got tense all of a sudden, so he kept licking him all over as the teacher kept moaning and yelling the blond's name out loud.

Oz wanted him. He was craving to feel him inside, so desperately. He grabbed the tip of Gilbert's erection and lowered slowly as he placed his member inside him.

"W-Wait Oz!" Gilbert screamed, afraid he could get hurt.

The blond closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Damn, it feels... _sooo goood_." He hughed the teacher to get balance and a more comfortable position. " You can start moving, sensei."

"B-But..."

"Really... I'm f-fine" he said smiling.

Gilbert wasn't quite sure if that was right, but he did was he was told and began to move his hips slowly. Oz's moans began to increase, and so did Gil's after a couple of time due the feeling of feeling him warm inside.

"G-Gilbert _s-sense-ei! Ngh... Ahh_~" he placed his head on his shoulder and scratched his back.

"O-Oz.." The green-eyed blond surrounded Gil from his neck and kept kissing him fiercely, making Gil to move faster and faster from the stimulation.

"_Ahh! Nghh... Uhh_~" the both groaned.

"G-Gil... _Ahh-haaa_!~ I'm g-gonna.. I'm g-..." The teacher understood him and so he started masturbating him in order for him to cum.

After a while they finished tired, but Oz wouldn't stop kissing his teacher.

"That was _amazing_ sensei..." Oz stated. "I can't believe we did all that."

"Tell me about it... I won't be able to look at my desk normally ever again.." he said looking away due the embarrassment.

The blond giggled. "Then you'll think of me~ I'm glad." He kissed his cheek. Gilbert blushed slightly and Oz hugged him tightly, feeling warm in the teacher's chest and listening to his heart beating faster.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it :3 I did my effort, I really did (? and it was all random seriously ~ 3 FOR THE OZBERT 3 This is how the special of Pandora should have been e_e (? **


End file.
